NaruHina - Hand in Hand
by tater.tooots
Summary: The night comes alive for Naruto and Hinata. They finally realize the love they share and how much they are meant to be. Please enjoy!


Naruhina Fanfic

Hinata POV

A small smile appears across Hinata's lips as Naruto walks past her. Of course he doesn't notice her but that never seemed to bother Hinata. Just the pure sight of him makes her insides warm.

Hinata moved her hands up to her chest making a small fist and pushing her fingers together. One day she might just build the courage to go talk to him, but that most likely will never happen without her fainting. Giving a small sigh, Hinata then turned around and headed back to join Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

The bright sun shined down throughout the afternoon making training slightly difficult. A cool breeze blew though cooling off former team 8.

This was the first time in a while that Hinata has trained with her former squad. It was nice to be with her friends so she can show them how far she has come. Then one day she'll be able to show Naruto.

By now her purple and white hoody was beginning to cook Hinata so she decided to take it off. Normally she doesn't but it's just Kiba and Shino. Shrugging the thoughts away Hinata got ready to practice her new technique.

Small, blue chakra forms built around her hands. Finally the lions on both her hands appeared and she charged towards a tree. Hitting it as hard as she could, the tree fell over with a huge snap leaving a dent in the ground. Panting, Hinata nearly fell over in exhaustion. This chakra change took up a lot of her energy. A small moaning noise brought Hinata back to her scenes. "Ughhh, what WAS that...?" A voice just ahead of Hinata complained. It seemed to be coming where the tree fell. Feeling slightly concerned Hinata cautiously headed over to where the noise had come from.

A boy in an orange and black jumpsuit with blonde head laid on the ground rubbing his head. Hinata recognized Naruto right away.

"N-Naruto-kun...?!"

"Hinata, is that you?" he looked up blinking.

Hinata bowed down knowing that the tree must have hit Naruto. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She apologized feeling awful.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and looked at Hinata confused. "Did you knock this tree down Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, slowly straightening up. "I didn't mean to-" she was cut off.

"Woah Hinata! That's amazing!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Can I see?" He asked almost sounding proud of Hinata.

Hinata blushed, shocked from Naruto's appraisal. Of course she couldn't turn down Naruto's offer to see her progress, but she was still so tired from doing it.

Hesitating before Hinata answered, she looked down at her hands. Her confidence began to come back to her. Maybe she could do another blow. Hinata tightened her hands into a fist. "Alright Naruto-kun," she replied sternly.

Hinata backed away from a nearby tree with Naruto standing far off to the side. Again, she built up the chakra forms into her hands. This time it took slightly longer from begin so tired from before. Once they were complete, Hinata rushed straight to the tree and knocked it over just like last time. But after the tree had made a big thud to the ground Hinata went along with it. Her energy was completely drained from the second blow. Falling to the ground, Hinata passed out.

Naruto POV

"Hinata?!" Naruto began to panic. 'What the heck happened?' He though worried to himself. Kiba and Shino both came rushing over to the passed out Hinata. Naruto explained what happened.

"We should take her somewhere to rest," Kiba suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement and bent over.

"I'll bring her to my place," he scooped up Hinata without an answer from Kiba or Shino who just looked over at each other and shrugged. "Alright see you guys later," Naruto exclaimed before walking off to the village.

Naruto decided to keep to the roofs so the villagers wouldn't question him. He also tried to avoid Hinata's house as much as possible, making the detour a little long. Eventually Naruto came to his little apartment.

With a swift jump, Naruto hopped up to his balcony and opened the sliding doors with his foot. The place was a mess, but hopefully that shouldn't bother Hinata. He'll clean it up while she slept.

Naruto made his way to the bed and carefully placed Hinata down on it. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Hinata was actually pretty cute and she didn't have her hoody on for a first. It was probably left where she was training. They'll go grab it later. Naruto shook his thoughts away and turned to face his room. A huge mess spread across the floor. Once he cleaned it up he'll heat up some ramen for both him and Hinata.

Naruto clapped his hands together and dusted himself off. Finally his apartment was spotless. At the same time, the kettle of hot water began to steam. He went over to grab a couple of instant ramen and popped them open. Pouring the water in he started to hear Hinata stirring. He smiled slightly at the thought of what her reaction might be of her being here. Naruto brought both the ramen cups to the table on the ground with a pair of chopstick. As he began to slurp them up, Hinata sat up.

Hinata POV

Hinata rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep out. She sat up and looked around. This wasn't the forest, or even her own house. The smell of ramen filled her nostrils and looked to where it was coming from. Her eyes drifted over to Naruto sitting at his table eating ramen. "Hey Hinata! You're awake!" He remarked cheerfully, waving his chopsticks to a second cup on the same table. "Come have some!" He insisted smiling lightly.

Hinata was in complete shock. She was in Naruto's bed! She had to force herself not to faint again, but her checks were certainly cherry red. Now she was definitely awake. "Are you okay Hinata? Your face is pretty red... Do you have a fever?" He questioned her obviously concerned.

"N-No, I'm fine..." She replied and scooted off the bed. It was quite nice in here. Oddly clean for Naruto though. Rising to her feet she looked around the room and her eyes eventually laid on Naruto.

"Come have some ramen Hinata," Naruto repeated patting the floor beside him. On the table sat a steaming cup of instant ramen just for Hinata. She smile and came over to Naruto. Without hesitation she sat down right beside him. Hinata noticed a big grin rip across Naruto's face. "That move you did," he began before he took a gulp of ramen. "It was amazing." Hinata sat, warmed by his words. She took her chopsticks and broke them into their individuals. Smiling she thanked him. Naruto gave a quick nod and continued eating his ramen.

After their fair share of food, Hinata finally realized she wasn't wearing her jacket and she blushed slightly. "H-Hey Naruto-kun.. Do you know where my jacket is..?" She asked shyly looking at the ground. Naruto chuckled and jumped to his feet.

"Oh right! Let's go get it Hinata!~" He cheered brightly and grabbed her hand. Still too tired to do anything, she went along with it. His hand gripped hers firmly as she ran behind him straight out the door. Hinata couldn't help but spread a wide grin across her face. Out onto the streets they went and straight back to the place she was training. No one stopped the two. Some people gave them odd looks like they were surprised. All the way there Naruto held Hinata's hand.

At the training area Naruto spotted Hinata's jacket right away. He let go of her hand to retrieve the coat and brought it back to her. "Thank you Naruto," Hinata smiled when he handed her the coat.

Naruto POV

Naruto handed Hinata the coat and couldn't help but stare into her lavender eyes. Hinata looked down and a blush came on her face. Lifting his hand up to her chin he tilted her head up. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Hinata...?" Naruto

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she nervously replied putting he hands behind her back.

Naruto closed his eyes, leaned forward and placed his lips on hers kissing them gently then pulled away still close to her face. "I love you, Hinata," Naruto confessed and kissed her again. Hinata didn't resist at all. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as Hinata placed her arms around his neck. They kissed again and again until Naruto lay on top of her on the ground.

They were all alone finally. A moment in time Naruto never imagined of having.

Hinata POV

The cool earth lay under Hinata. It was getting cold outside as the sun began to go down. Hinata cuddled assist Naruto's warm body for heat. He had his arm wrapped around her, keeping Hinata close. Stars floated in the endless sky as the moon started to rise. Such a beautiful sight just outside the village. It was about time Hinata should go home. Otherwise her father ought to worry sick. If he caught her here with Naruto he wouldn't be pleased.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto. She admired his face for a second before saying, "Naruto-kun... No matter how much I want to stay here with you; I must leave..."

Naruto turned to look into her eyes. She stared right back into the big pools of blue. A wide smile spread across his face. "Of course, Hinata. I'll walk you back," he replied getting to his feet. His hand reached to her the help her up. Grasping his hand he helped her up to her feet.

No one roamed the streets they walked. Hand in hand, Naruto and Hinata made their way to Hinata's residence. Once they were close Hinata stopped. She turned to stand in front of Naruto. "This is far enough Naruto-kun. If father sees up I don't know what he'd do..." Hinata looks down at her feet in disappointment. Naruto's hand pushed her chin up and he locked his lips to hers. As she pulled away, a loud crashing noise came from her house. "Who goes there?!"

"Oh no! It's father. Time to go Naruto-kun," Hinata urged panicky. Hinata's father came out with a broom stick and spotted Naruto. Instantly Hinata's father charged at Naruto waving the broom stick madly.

"Yup! Gatta shoot now! Bye Hinata~" Naruto chimed as he bolted away onto a roof. Hinata stared after where he disappeared to, happiness swelling up in her stomach. If every night were like this one, Hinata would have a very happy life.


End file.
